O primeiro encontro
by KawaiAkaHana
Summary: Como bom uchiha que ele era não poderia deixar uma garota chorando por mais que garotas fossem chatas/SasuSaku kids


1º e ultimo amor...

Algumas vezes coisas estranhas acontecem, com isso elas passam a ser banais ,mas cara tudo tem um limite,por que você andar na rua, despreocupadamente, e vê aquele lindo anjinho com cabelinhos ,curtos e rosas,chorando toda suja e machucada,já é demais, ainda bem que eu sou um garoto,e segundo meu amigos não deveria gostar, muito menos ligar para garotas , mas não posso deixar uma garota nessa situação sozinha ,parecendo triste carente e desamparada,apesar de eu não saber o que e desamparada,mas mesmo assim , afinal eu sou um Uchiha e temos o dever de ajudar a todos os moradores dessa vila. tenho sete anos muito bem vividos e cheios de experiência,tou-san e nii-san disseram que eu sou muito forte pra minha idade .

Eu me aproximo dela com cuidado e curiosidade ,aparentemente ela nem percebe que me aproximei ,eu fico olhando meio de lado pra ela, meio desconfiado,assim como nos Uchiha temos o dever de proteger também temos que desconfiar ate da nossa sombra ,bom o foi o que o tou-san e o nii-san disseram ,logicamente eu acredito por que o tou-san e o nii-san ,são demais ,os melhores .O nii-san aos 7 anos já era chunnin, papai disse que era o que ele esperava de um filho dele ,ou seja, eu Também tenho que me torna chunnin logo ,mas só agora eu entrei na academia ninja .

Ela parou de chora e ta olhando pra mim como se não entendesse nada ,bom não deve entender mesmo,ahhh não ela recomeço a chora,e agora mais forte .

Hey garota ...por que você esta chorando?...pare de chorar–Assumo a postura uchiha ,ou como otou-san diz:fria ,ninguém deve saber o que você sente, apenas aqueles que realmente importam para você.

Porque eu deveria você não liga - garota abusada, eu querendo ajudar como bom garoto que sou e ela me fala uma dessas deveria deixar ela ai,não vou, simplesmente por que não importa o que ela fez ela e um anjinho,eu tenho a mesma opinião que meus amigos quanto a garotas, ou seja,CFB : Chatas,Feias e Bobas ,mas essa não .Sabe quando minha mãe conta estórias de anjinhos antes de dormir eu sempre imagino ele exatamente como essa menina,com os cabelos diferente,loiros e encaracolados ,bom ela tem cabelo rosa ,a cor que mais odeio no mundo ,por isso menos 1 ponto na disputa para o lugar de minha esposa ,afinal nos uchiha só nos apaixonamos uma vez então eu acho que mesmo ela perdendo todos os pontos ela ainda venceria ,e ela, a garota de cabelo rosa, tem o cabelo bem sujo e bagunçado que possivelmente será ...alias qual será o nome dela ?

Qual seu nome?-perguntei fingindo de desinteressado ,to ficando bom nisso

Sak... saku...Sakura-ele disse enquanto chorava meu deus de partir o coração-e ... o seu ?-ele já tinha se acalmado e parado um pouco de chorar ,seja quem for que fez isso com ela não deveria existir, coitada de minha anjinha rosa . Ela ta machucada...

Quem fez isso com você ?-perguntei olhando seriamente aqueles olhinhos verdes ,eles pareciam assustados e tristes ,o que era pior era que eu não poderia fazer muita coisa.

Eu perguntei seu nome primeiro - ela disse com o rosto ainda inchado de chorar mas com um sorriso fraco ,e foi com aquele sorriso que ela foi eleita a minha esposa

SasukeUchiha –o orgulho em dizer meu nome era tanto que não evitei dar um meio sorriso , e logo depois estendi a Mao para ajudar a levanta - la

Nisso comecei a ouvir umas risadas, uns barulhos vindo do caminho para o jardim quando fui olhar vi três meninas rindo da minha anjinha hunf quem elas pensavam que eram? aquelas atrocidades horrendas, uma totalmente magrela ,outra extremante cabeçuda e de nariz gigante , a ultima era tão feia mas tão feia que quando ela nasceu o medico bateu na mãe dela

Ahhh sasuke –kun para de conversa com a testa de marquise vem brinca com a gente –disse a cabeçuda que parecia ser a líder do bando

Hahahahahahahahahahaha não me faça rir coisa feia eu, o grande uchiha sasuke brincar com vocês ?hump nem nos seus melhores sonhos , vem sakura –disse puxando minha noiva pelo pulso enquanto via a cara inveja daquelas mocreias hahahahaha e sempre bom estragar a tarde desses seres ridículos, nada contra gente feia serio, mas cara ,gente feia e que maltrata minha noiva ,ai não da tem que sofrer muito

Enquanto eu e sakura saímos reparei que ela estava extremamente corada e que da cabeça das outras três saia fumaça .... que continuasse assim não quero saber da sakura chorando de novo, muito menos machucada então simplesmente virei pra elas e disse :

Se eu vir ou sakura me falar que vocês ou qualquer ser deste planeta machucou ela vocês estão mortas entenderam?-e só mandei aquele olhar uchiha assassino que ate os mas fortes ninjas anbu tem medo e, sai puxando a mãozinha da sakura corada que só olhava pra baixo

Seguimos andando ate um lugar deserto eu a estava levando pra um lugar que ela ia adorar ele ia ter uma surpresa quando chegasse La afinal não a lugar melhor do que a futura casa dela .Bom convenhamos ela não vai recusar a proposta de casamento , já que ela vai conhecer a casa que conheça também a futura sogra!

Depois de um tempo puxando-a, ela ficou me encarando e quando eu olhava ela virava o rosto fingindo que não tava olhando ,ou seja ,extremamente envergonhada ,nisso que ela reparo que eu a estava olhando ela tento me chamar algumas vezes bem baixinho ... acho que ela ta com vergonha . Que kawia!

Sasu ...sa ...-kun –ela finalmente me chamou,normalmente eu odeio quando garotas me chamam assim mas cara ali eu vi que era ela que eu queria pra sempre mesmo ,mesmo ,mesmo,descobri que aquela voz tímida dela falando "sasuke-kun"meu deus fiquei totalmente sem ação tanto que parei de andar –aonde você esta me levando ?

Então era isso? Eu crente ,crente que eal ia pergunta ,sei La,"quer seu meu marido ?",mas não ,e um simples "aonde você esta me levando ",não que eu tenho ficado triste afinal uma senhora uchiha deve saber que esta sempre segura e não andar com estranhos mesmo que eles sejam seu futuros maridos!

Pra minha casa acho que tem uma coisa que você vai gostar La –disse serio ,mas ai ela sorriu pra mim e quem consegue evitar de sorrir pra ela? ela e simplesmente perfeita ,obviamente sorri em resposta ai ela me surpreendeu de novo..

Sasuke-kun ... será que ... bom tipo assim ... você poderia me puxar pela mão e que meu pulso já ta meio dolorido sabe como e ele e meio fininho , frágil - só ai eu reparei que tava machucando o pulsinho dela

Me desculpa -falei cabisbaixo afinal eu tenho dever de protege-la não de machuca-la ,bom ela simplesmente me deu outro sorriso encantador e disse :

Ok sasuke –kun agora vamos pra sua casa quero ver o que você tem pra me mostrar – ela estava radiante,perfeita ,então nos simplesmente começamos a correr chegamos na minha casa rapidinho ...o cheiro do biscoito era minha surpresa afinal que criança resiste a um delicioso biscoito? nem eu que não gosto de doces

Que cheiro delicioso !e de biscoitos não e?-me pergunto ela com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade,sei já usei essa palavra hoje inúmeras vezes mas não tem outra :perfeito

Sim essa era sua surpresa - nisso minha mãe apareceu na porta dizendo

Sasuke que bom que trouxe uma amiguinha ... mas o que aconteceu com você criança ? -disse ela olhando pra sakura ,o melhor pros arranhões e pras roupas rasgadas e sujas dela,isso sem falar no rosto inchado pelo choro que ainda não havia melhorado

Mãe essa e a sakura eu acabei de conhecer ela ,ela tava chorando ,toda machucada ,umas meninas más tinha batido nela ,então eu pensei em trazer ela pra Ca por que sabia que você ia fazer biscoito , não tem nada melhor pra animar uma pessoa do que seu biscoitos –minha mãe se orgulha muito dos seus poderosos os biscoitos de ameixa e dos seus divinos biscoitos de cereja

Então sakura você gosta de biscoitos?-disse minha mãe triste olhando de novo pra ela minha mãe tem um coração bem mole quando se trata de meninas todas as que o itachi apresento como "amigas" ela adoro ,ela sempre quis ter uma filha acho que ela ainda ta tentando

Muuuuuuuito , muiiiito , muuuuito,muito,muito- disse sakura toda feliz ai ela tiro os sapatos e entro com minha mãe que tinha tirado ela de mim ,como assim minha mãe roubo minha noiva de mim?na verdade só tinha levado ela pra comer biscoitos

Passamos a tarde inteira conversando descobri que mãe da sakura era amiga da minha mãe e que minha mãe ia convidara família de sakura para um janta oba assim conheço logo o sogrão ai ele já tem tempo de ir se acostumando comigo

Bom depois sakura foi ate o banheiro tentar se ajeitar um pouco e minha mãe falo

Que bom que conheceu uma amiginha nova -ela estava realmente feliz com isso ,amiga,hahaha

Mãe só você não reparo ,mas ela e minha noiva -falei despreocupado comendo mais um biscoito

Como assim noiva?-ela disse assustada ao mesmo tempo divertida

Agente vai se casar-falei como se fosse obvio

Ela só não sabe ......_ainda _

_**desculpem os erros to sem beta bom se quiserem que eu continue ja sabem como ne ?**_

**_se quiserem ser minha beta me add lu_naa hotmail . com_**

**_obrigada por lerem_**


End file.
